


plan z

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (I mean Magician), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But I’m Not Rly Funny So It’s Mostly Bad Humour, Fairy Tail Elements, Human Jisoo, Lion Seungcheol, M/M, Mild Fighting / Violence, Oblivious Jisoo, Obvious Mingyu, Potions and Stuff, Scorpion Hybrid Minghao, Seungcheol is The No1 Bestie, Shapeshifters Wonhan, This is for You Bro!!!, Warlock Mingyu, Whipped Jisoo, Wonwoo is No Help, a lot of fluff, slight crack, whipped mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: how does one make hong jisoo fall for you?mingyu has absolutely no idea.or does he?





	plan z

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lupoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupoxic/gifts).



> this is for the seventeen fanfiction amino secret santa event and i happened to get my best bro aka chi aka lupoxic!! so here i am to fill up the minshua tag for you with a oneshot crafted to your taste~   
> i hope everyone enjoys this!!
> 
> now playing - lucky strike by troye sivan

“dragon’s foot?” mingyu called from the cauldron, flipping through the feeble pages of his favourite recipe book whilst stirring the bubbling liquid in front of him. he looked up to find jisoo, who had already leaped up onto one of the many ladders in the room and was picking out one of the paws with a pair of tongs.

“check!” he smiled, dashing down to give it to the alchemist, who tossed it inside the pot.

“do we have any eucalyptus leaves?” he asked the human boy, who gritted his teeth timorously before spinning around on his heels and striding towards the rows of greenery that were laid out in the middle of the laboratory. jisoo scoured through the range of flora they had to hand - ranging from achilleas to zinnias - until he noticed the familiar sapling that hid amongst marigolds and the daffodils. he chuckled (which didn’t fail to miss mingyu’s ears) as he took out a pair of snippers from his belt and cut off a couple of its delicate leaves.

jisoo held them up for the wizard to see from the other end of the room. “bingo!”

as he turned again to spot his glamorous assistant being absolutely adorable once again, mingyu prayed that his cheeks didn’t mystically burn red like the potion he was currently brewing. of course the reason for hiring jisoo three years ago wasn’t because he was extremely hot and mingyu was a lonely guy looking for a passionate, romantic fairy tale like the princes and princesses who consumed his produce (well, he convinced himself that it wasn’t the basis); it was mostly because he felt sorry for the young human on his doorstep, shivering underneath the icy moon with frost clinging onto his eyelashes, and decided to give him a permanent residence when it was discovered that jisoo had been banished from his village after he began reading some ‘tainted’ potion books. the capricorn couldn’t be more helpful in the hut: sorting out all the ingredients alphabetically when they have no orders, collecting new materials from every vertex of the forest (and even distant areas that usually take days to travel to), delivering the products to some of the nicest (or some of the rudest) customers.

mingyu didn’t know what he would do without jisoo. it was likely that he would be a complete and utter wreck if the boy suddenly disappeared, considering that jisoo reminds him to take breaks to nap and to eat plenty to avoid stomach aches and growling. jisoo was basically his lifeline. the domestic bond they shared after years of being colleagues brought mingyu so much closer to the boy, and he desired to make jisoo his lover more than a miner desired to find diamonds. jisoo was a mystical rose in a field of thorns, and mingyu was willing to risk the injuries to reach the boy’s heart.

the only bad thing about him was that jisoo was completely oblivious to every move mingyu made.

the amount of plans mingyu’s conjured up to capture the attention of his assistant are numerous, and all of them just so happened to fail. whether they were as simple as delivering flowers to their doorstep in jisoo’s name - which jisoo just planted amongst the wildflower patch, ignoring the little message card with the handwritten confession etched into the material - or as complex as throwing a magical firework show with the help of the pixies and the other supernatural beings of the forest - but jisoo just that it was a celebratory cause, and that this happened every so often to allow the mythical creatures to relax and have fun for one night. the boy couldn’t be more gullible, and that’s what made him all the more enchanting.

mingyu couldn’t wait until jisoo went on his break in a few minutes. he really needed a splash of the crisp, cold stream water on his cheeks at this moment in time.

“finally, what about some glass pearls?” mingyu asked jisoo, who in exchange handed him the eucalyptus leaves with a smile. jisoo seemed a little more confident this time, rushing over to the fish tank in the opposite side of the room.

unhooking the sparkling fishing net from witch-finger utensil holder, jisoo allowed the webbing to float about in the teal waters, catching all of the lavender oysters in sight whilst avoiding the thrashing piranhas (but it didn’t matter anyways, the sharp-toothed fishes loved jisoo, and wouldn’t dare to hurt the boy because of his charms and dedication to the well-being of all of the mythical animals. mingyu, on the other hand, was a different story). the cuffs of his sweater began to soak up the freshwater liquid as he searched for the fatigued and stubborn shells, who all refused to open themselves up. becoming annoyed, jisoo scooped up the creatures entirely out of the tank, and had to use force to open them with his bare fingers.

alas, there was a reason why they refused to cooperate. a disappointing reason.

“mingyu! we’re out of glass pearls!” he shouted to the dazed wizard, who blinked a few times before comprehending the information given.

“are we?” he repeated perplexedly, to which jisoo shook his head in defeat. he looked like a guilty puppy who just knocked over a precious flower-pot, and mingyu had to contain himself from running over and squishing the puffed cheeks like they were a pair of marshmallows. “do you mind…?”

jisoo chuckled sweetly, “you don’t even need to ask, i was going to head to lake omorfiá even if you said no.” he took the silver, cotton hoodie out of the closet by the oakwood door, keeping a palm protectively around his dearest zodiac keys. “plus, it’ll give me a chance to try out the new scorpio key we found the other day.”

the alchemist bit into his lip anxiously, simultaneously stirring the potion in the cauldron to keep it active. “please be careful though, i don’t want anything bad happening to you.”

“i’ll be fine, gyu. anyways, seungcheol can protect me if not, with him being a lion and all.” jisoo held up the leo key, the key which he treasured the most, the key that was the first of many to be gifted to him by the magical elders, the key which mingyu envied the greatest. was it possible to envy a lion? mingyu wished to have a connection like jisoo and seungcheol had - despite jisoo reassuring him that it was just a strong friendship (and that he is in fact _not_ a furry).

mingyu wished for a lot of things. as a warlock, he could allow many wishes to become a reality, but for some reason, he could never seem to grant his own.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

“and you called me over why?”

wonwoo weaved between the potions splayed about on the pinewood table, his ebony tail brushing against the glass and curling around the bottle necks. he saw mingyu standing by the cauldron again, huddling over a cup of gooseberry tea as wonwoo wandered around the warlock’s living area, the magician’s eyes burning into the bubbling potion in the hopes that it will bring him some sort of revelation.

it obviously wasn’t going to, but mingyu was allowed to dream.

it wasn’t that wonwoo was annoying sometimes and got on mingyu’s nerves when he decided to not cooperate and venture on his own to areas where wonwoo was not meant to go. but, it was exactly that. the shapeshifter liked to live by his own rules and agendas, changing into different animals and mythical beings whenever he pleased to make his way around the forest efficiently. he could swiftly shift between amaroks and ants to zebras and zephyruses at the blink of an eye, his favourite to inhabit being the simple black cat, and that annoyed the wizard because it meant that he was harder to spot in such a cluttered room such as his own.

but when he wanted to be, wonwoo was reliable and selfless, being there for the magical clutz when jisoo wasn’t around to clean up for him, and guiding mingyu in the right direction in life when the boy was faced with two opposing paths. wonwoo was a life coach for mingyu, and the younger didn’t know where he would be without the older pushing him in the correct direction.

wonwoo was annoying, but mingyu needed him as a friend in dire situations like this, so the shapeshifter had to stay. unfortunately.

“you know the reason why, wonu.” mingyu whined, taking another sip of his steaming tea (which he had casted a spell upon to let it cool upon his lips a lot quicker to avoid the burning and swelling of his tongue). “how do i confess to jisoo, the person who wouldn’t know love even if it whacked him straight across the face? how do i get him, the jewel of california, to realise that i’m in love with him and have been for years on end?”

shifting back into his stern human form, wonwoo sat on one of the lavender stools in the workshop, fiddling with a potion that had a skull and crossbones plastered all over the bottle. “don’t you mean gay across the face? because unless he’s hiding something underneath those oversized sweaters—“

“you’re not helping!” mingyu gritted his teeth, taking deep breaths through his nostrils as the shapeshifter blankly looked him back in the eyes, expression as void as the abyss of the forest at night. “come on wonwoo, you’re meant to be my wingman. stop being so stupid and start acting like one!”

the named boy lifted his arms up into the air and started to flap them in a vertical motion. “...kakaw kakaw?”

“not like that.”

“do you want me to shift into a bird then?”

“no!” his face wilted into his palm, looking at the clueless male sitting in front of him, his clothes torn in different areas from the excessive use of his mythical powers. wonwoo was so idiotic at points to the point where it physically hurt mingyu to talk to him. maybe it was the fact that young shapeshifters weren’t allowed in schools at that section of their childhood, which progressed to wonwoo not having as great of an iq as the warlock. but then again, at least wonwoo managed to get himself a boyfriend. “you don’t understand, bro. you and jeonghan make it look so easy, and here i am, stuck in a never ending whirlwind of rejection because my silly crush can’t seem to realise that i’m stranded and awaiting his response to my confession in order for my safety to be restored!” he fell backwards into his stool, and a pout settled upon his lips, gazing up at wonwoo who seemed unbothered by the entire situation that his best friend was going through. ‘that definitely felt reassuring’, mingyu thought, noting the sarcasm soaking into his bloodstream. “how did you both even approach each other?”

“well, uhm, we were both sitting on the couch, listening to our ogre neighbours in the apartment adjacent arguing and stomping their feet around - and i didn’t even want to think about what the incubuses in the other apartment were doing at one in the afternoon - and i just saw a look in jeonghan’s eyes when he turned to me to ask what we were ordering for dinner. it’s that look that just makes you want to get down on one knee and marry them there and then, despite not even getting past the stage of courtship yet. that was the moment when i knew the time was right to ask jeonghan out, and that time was right for him as well.”

mingyu sighed, jealousy dripping like honey from his lips. “ugh, why can’t my life be as simplistic as yours, mr jeon?”

“because you, my dear mingyu, are a warlock-“

_“—a magician.”_

“...you are a magician who hasn’t even got enough courage to leave the house in broad daylight, let alone confess your love and affection to your crush of several years.”

“but i’m really trying, wonwoo! i’ve literally tried every plan from a to y!” mingyu felt disheartened at the comment, remembering the tragic attempts at trying to tempt jisoo into his arms - ranging from a gigantic fireworks show especially for the human to a simple bunch of iridescent flowers being sent to the doorstep with the boy’s name attached. nothing seemed to spark something in jisoo’s brain or heart, and it was starting to get on mingyu’s nerves. but wonwoo, however, tilted his head and perked an eyebrow.

“....from a to y?” he asked perplexedly, jumping down from the counter and leaning against it, his eye contact remaining focused on the warlock - or magician - for the entire time. “what about z?”

his eyes widened. “z…” mingyu pondered, licking his lips as he recalled the alphabet once again. it was fairly ironic, seeing as only moments ago he was criticising wonwoo in his head for his lack of knowledge as a shapeshifter. the magician should’ve remembered that karma did in fact exist, even with mythical creatures.

“the letter after y?”

“oh yeah, z!” laughing, the magician wandered over to his shapeshifting friend, patting him on the back in complete consolation. wonwoo remained emotionless. “i was just testing you, wonwoo-ah, to see if you were paying attention.”

“sure, gyu.” the named mythical creature rolled his eyes, shrugging off mingyu’s lingering fingers. he snarled before huffing out a largely audible exhale. “now, what is plan z then?”

mingyu smirked, a potion brewing inside his head as an idea came to mind. he knew exactly what to do.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

jisoo liked to think of himself as many different things.

although human blood flowed through his veins and arteries, he managed to slot into the magical realm seamlessly without a single question peeking out of the creatures’ lips, and due to his selfless and delicate nature, making friends was nothing too difficult to pursue. he blossomed like a flower around people - mingyu calling him a huckleton glow, which would spring out of its bud formation and sparkle at its brightest in the midst of the night - and could work in both conditions with or without company. certain aspects of his new lifestyle were pretty wacky, and it took him a while to originally find his feet on the shifting ground beneath, but when everything settled down, and when mingyu was steadying him during the earthquake atmosphere of the forest’s rambunctious afternoons, he felt like he had been there for the entirety of his life, knowing every name and face of every being that resigned amongst the oak trees.

howbeit, due to his roots being planted in human soil, his hormones were the driver of his mind at all moments of the day, meaning that his emotions could spiral out of control at any moment and cause him to crash and break down. mingyu never wanted to let him leave the small cottage because he was afraid of jisoo’s emotions. the boy could turn from being a lively bunny rabbit, jumping about their home whilst searching for the lost carrot in the shape of a potion bottle, to a scared kitten, stranded in the lakes of rain puddles with no place to call home. a scent radiated off of humans like jisoo when they switch into different variations of a mood, the smell stronger and richer when the feeling is more powerful than usual. because of jisoo’s fragile state, everything he felt was multiplied by three, and it attracted anything and everything to the china doll that appeared on his doorstep all those years ago. mingyu didn’t want to let jisoo leave to go anywhere because of his cracking vulnerability, but the human knew he had the magician wrapped around his little finger, and his manipulation skills managed to let him snake out of the house every now and then to collect and deliver items for mingyu’s shop.

that’s probably why mingyu and the higher-ups introduced jisoo to seungcheol, otherwise known as leo.

seungcheol was everything that jisoo wasn’t - including the fact that seungcheol was nowhere near being a human. he proudly wore a crown of fur around his face, which drifted backwards when he sprinted forwards and never failed to whack jisoo in the face and leave him hacking up balls of lion hair momentarily after. his entire structure was completely majestic, and his resting posture created this vibe of superiority and dominance despite doing jisoo’s bidding at the quick click of a finger. the human had never encountered any talking lions in his lifetime either, so after jumping out of his skin about fifty times prior, jisoo managed to get used to the husky vocal chords that would be plucked each time seungcheol asked what move he should make next.

they complimented each other, and jisoo couldn’t have asked for a better best friend after running away from his circle of mates when he was caught breaking the laws of california village.

waking up from his daydream, jisoo realised that he was in fact on top of the lion’s back, who was weaving his way through the trees as if he was braiding an elf’s platinum hair, as a glass of magenta liquid squished around in his satchel. mingyu had specifically told him to deliver this weird potion of dove feathers and rose quartz crystals to a cave about half an hour away from the cabin they resigned within, and it was confusing, seeing as sunset was hitting its peak and the magician never usually lets his assistant leave when the sun begins to cover itself with the duvet of the navy night sky. either way, jisoo wasn’t one to question it, seeing as mingyu has been a bit out of the loop lately for a reason jisoo failed to pinpoint.

he sighed, nonetheless, which was unfortunately audible enough for the big cat to pick up on.

“shua, is everything alright?” seungcheol asked, keeping his eyes focused on the maze of tree trunks ahead of him. “you’ve been awfully quiet, and the crickets aren’t nearly as entertaining.”

his eyes trailed off to the direction they travelled from, where mingyu would be sitting in the cottage, stirring up some new potion whilst trying to not get a bite mark from the piranhas. jisoo would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t feel something for the magician. he wasn’t too sure yet as to what that was - maybe it was love that was causing butterflies to spawn in his stomach, or maybe that was the bacon sandwich he ate that morning - but he knew it was there. jeonghan had told him about what romance was really like, rather than sugar coating it like his parents chose to undertake it in the situation. it was the feeling of knowing that no matter what happens, someone will be there to hold your hand through the storms; the feeling of sharing a mutual respect where you feel like equals rather than being trapped in a cage of inferiority; the feeling of coming back into their arms and it feeling like you’ve snuggled underneath the warmest blanket in the coldest night in winter. it feels more magical than any being in the forest, jeonghan described it as, and it will always last longer than any spell the magicians could cast.

with everything that mingyu’s done for jisoo - from taking him into his arms and making him feel like he was finally home, to holding him through the nightmares of his memories that he vowed to never think of ever in his lifetime - he was starting to wonder whether he felt that love for mingyu.

“i think i like mingyu,” jisoo spoke up, clearing his throat. “but not as in a platonic relationship. i think i _like_ like mingyu.”

“you _like_ like him?”

jisoo nodded in response, despite knowing that seungcheol wasn’t able to turn around unless they desired to crash.

“he’s a really nice guy, and when i first saw him, he reminded me of a prince from one of my fairy tale books. yeah, he’s clumsy and can’t do things for himself, but that makes me feel wanted in a way. i’m not just something displayed for decoration, i can make myself useful and develop a bond with him that i was never able to build back in california village.” jisoo paused, remembering the horrors for a slight second before shaking his head and focusing on the bright light surrounding the thought of kim mingyu. “he’s practically perfect - not exactly, but he’s getting there, and i just feel complete when i’m with him.”

seungcheol clicked his tongue, “yep, you’re definitely whipped.”

“w-what do you mean i’m ‘whipped’?” a blush feverishly bloomed upon jisoo’s cheeks.

“it’s nothing to be afraid of, you’re just in love with mingyu.” seungcheol found his best friend to be absolutely adorable, and he could imagine jisoo’s eyes capturing the sunlight as he talks about the light of his life in such a manner. “now you just have to capture his attention, and prove your love to him, and you can do that by slaying the dragon that guards the entrance to the cave we’re heading to!”

jisoo’s eyes enlarged drastically, “what dragon? there’s no dragon—“

a roar suddenly erupted from inside the cave they pulled up in front of, and at first jisoo thought that a volcano happened to be exploding due to the immense heat wavering through the air. however, the sudden warmth was discovered to come from an ominous shadow that wandered out of the hole, two beady eyes glaring jisoo and seungcheol down from above. identical scales that defended the body from the glaring rays covered every inch of its body, which became apparent when it sauntered closer to the human and his lion. it huffed, and jisoo’s breath was suddenly locked between his lungs and his mouth.

“that dragon.”

meeting gazes with the dragon, jisoo immediately pulled out his zodiac keys and grabbed the first one on sight, jumping off of seungcheol’s back and standing in a battle stance. it was the scorpio key he had encountered a few weeks ago, and only the other day was he able to use it for the first time. minghao was his name, and it was lucky that minghao was quite the friendly character and wasn’t similar to his sagittarius key (who took a fair while to open up to jisoo).

“gate of the scorpion, i open thee!” he lifted up the golden key, allowing the metal to absorb the sun’s rays and create a beam of light that surrounded him and seungcheol. the dragon stared in confusion as explosions sparked from left, right, and centre, alerting jisoo that the gate was in fact opening. “scorpio!”

minghao was a boy just a few years younger than jisoo, who was painted in a deep shade of ruby and allowed a spiked tail to drag along behind him. he was ferocious, merciless, and violent in battle, but in general he was an absolutely sweetheart (luckily for the sensitive human).

“master, i am here for your service.” he smiled, bowing slightly before realising the situation.

immediately, he chucked a sword to jisoo before sprinting towards the dragon, unsheathing his gun and striking the dragon in the neck. it wailed in response, reaching over to scratch minghao, who dodged out of the way and took another hit at the dragon’s small. jisoo watched as the infected areas became swollen and flashed juniper, probably filling with puss which would be discovered if it was then popped.

minghao was always quick on his toes, shooting left and right and pinning the dragon down even when it went to suffocate him in his gigantic claws or choke him in the ashes of the angered flames that brushed against his neck. with each move the dragon made, minghao came back twice as hard, whipping his tail against the scales and digging into its skin, allowing it to slowly lose consciousness as the olive bumps formed a new texture over the dragon’s body. pressing the dragon’s weak head down to the gravel with the tips of his fingers, the corners of his lips turned upwards at jisoo, who stood dumbfounded at the skills of his scorpio companion with the sword clutched tightly in his right hand.

“take the fatality, master hong!” he shouted, holding the dragon back from escaping as jisoo strode closer to the target.

the sword was slightly rusted at the tip, but jisoo didn’t take much notice of this due to the fact that he was only planning on striking the creature and then calling it a day. a sense of excitement overcame him as he lifted the sword upwards, running up to the neck of the dragon who growled viciously at the human. avidly, his mind chased up a clear image of his revision of mythical creatures from back in california village, and his face lit up like the brightest supernova.

_‘dragons can only be paralysed if hit in any other area, but if you desire to slay one, you must slash its neck open, so then it is prevented from breathing and therefore surviving another day.’_

a river of blood trickled out of the slit formed in the neck of the beast, meandering around the pebbles that were once abandoned by the children of sea nymphs after they migrated from the oceans to lake omorfiá for a better and safer life, away from the majority of human civilisation. the dragon gave its final exhale, allowing the air of the afternoon to eat up its last molecule of oxygen before whisking it away into the atmosphere, leaving the dragon lifeless and pale.

despite the latest death, jisoo chuckled, satisfied with his and minghao’s success. a new sense of worth settled in his bones; this is what he was born to do. it felt so natural to him, and he was unsure as to why, and as to why mingyu never let him do these sorts of things before.

it was so much fun!

“i did it!” he cheered, raising the sword triumphantly into the air and watching the remaining blood splatter onto his forehead. “i really—!”

“jisoo!” a voice echoed from the depths of the forest, making its way towards the area in which they all stood. “what are you doing?”

the human turned on his heel, and gasped when he recognised the owner of the sweet voice. standing upon the muddy grass was mingyu, who seemed out of breath and ready to retire for the night, although he had only just arrived. wonwoo soon joined him, shifting from a black crow to his human form in mere seconds, the same blank expression masking his face.

jisoo grinned, “look, gyu-ah! i killed a dragon! i did it on my own! minghao even let me finish the dragon off with his sword and it was so fun—“

“that was the customer, soo.” biting onto his lip, mingyu interrupted the happy attitude that jisoo was displaying, and instantly his demeanour flipped. “the potion was for the dragon, i thought you would’ve realised..”

wonwoo thought that mingyu was a terrible actor, which most can be blamed on the fact that this was not what plan z originally entailed, but he could not work out how jisoo was able to fool for a piece of acting that a five year old could do better than mingyu at. maybe the human was as oblivious as mingyu described.

the boy paused in shock for a second, shaking as the sword dropped to his feet. stuttered, inaudible words crawled out of his lips as tears barricaded the waterlines of his eyes, the human’s pupils unsure of where to look. jisoo instantly collapsed into mingyu’s arms, the sensitive boy melting into a sobbing puddle in the magician’s hold.

“i-i-i’m so sorry, gyu.” he began to splutter out an apology, “i thought that it was going to attack us and i-i thought maybe the customer was behind it. i just wanted to impress you because you do so much for me and i didn’t want all the keys you found for me to be wasted because i really really appreciate everything you do for me and... i love you because of it all.”

mingyu’s heart whined like a puppy at the feeble human crying into his chest, allowing his shirt to become soaked as if he was standing in the rain. he didn’t take any notice of it. all his mind could focus on was the thought of jisoo’s last sentence.

_‘i love you because of it all.’_  
was it true?

the whole plan was elaborately schemed so that mingyu could play the part of the valiant knight and save jisoo from the wrath of the dragon (who was going to die nonetheless, but it wasn’t like he didn’t have permission from the higher-ups). but now, seeing jisoo posing so gallantly, happy with his achievements that mingyu had now crushed under his booted foot, the magician realised how restrictive he had been to his assistant - almost possessive, if you wanted to put it that way. he was so apprehensive about something coming and taking jisoo away from him that he didn’t even think about what jisoo himself wanted. he didn’t even give jisoo’s thoughts and feelings a passing glance, and maybe that should’ve been a priority now that he has the human employed under his business.

if mingyu was in jisoo’s shoes, he wouldn't be in love with himself. he would be annoyed that he wasn’t being thought of, and that he had to be followed by another creature because he was considered too weak as a human boy. he didn’t understand why jisoo had kept up such a beautiful smile when inside this is what he wanted. he wanted to fight and be free and help out more than just collecting things from shelves. mingyu only trusted jisoo to go to places within a short radius - even with seungcheol by his side - due to his fear of the human being abducted by mythical creatures, but how would he know whether jisoo was ready for the world without handing him the chance?

maybe jisoo really did love him. maybe that’s why he decided to stay and trust the magician.

...he’s really messed up, hasn’t he?

“look, shua, i was joking baby- i mean, not baby, but that’s only if you don’t want to be called baby, you know.” mingyu tried to comfort jisoo, but having been isolated in his house for the entirety of his life, and with jisoo not being the most open about his feelings, giving affection wasn’t really his strong point. he patted the human on the back, running circles in between his shoulder blades. “i was only joking about the dragon thing, i didn’t know you were going to get upset over it. he’s a convict, so to be fair, you’ve done the higher-ups a favour.”

“...i have?”

“yeah! and i should be the one saying sorry. i only did this so i could find a way to confess to you because i want to be closer than just colleagues or friends or whatever you think of us. you’re so cute when you smile at me and i try not to collapse and spill the potion from the cauldron and you really do leave me feeling like you’ve wired dynamite to my heart, and i don’t mind it whatsoever. albeit, i feel bad because i’ve held you back for so long and you haven’t tried to resist my stupid orders, but seeing you in your post-fight stance, with that gummy grin painting your face, you looked so goddamn hot and i just said that out loud and now i’m rambling and i just—“

abruptly, jisoo removed one of his hands from around mingyu’s torso and raised it up to the magician’s cheek, his lips pressing against mingyu’s own after following in suit of his hand. the scent of flower bouquets intoxicated the magician, the blossoming buds opening up to let him delve deeper and explore each feature of the flowers with delicate fingers - much like how he kissed jisoo. the assistant let the magician control the kiss, whilst the human became lost in the overwhelming lust created amongst the lingering fairy dust and the rustling trees.

the taste and smell of coffee radiated off of mingyu, and it was even more apparent when the magician bit onto jisoo’s bottom lip, allow the flavour to trickle onto his tongue so he could indulge in mingyu for even longer than they were allowed. they forgot about the prying eyes of their friends, who were slowing down their original claps as the two blurred them into the background. mingyu felt the trigger on his heart being switched on as jisoo clutched onto his shirt, as it exploded with each little movement.

gosh, could he be any more in love with hong jisoo?

when they parted, jisoo giggled, and mingyu was sure he was hearing an angel’s song. “you’re adorable when you’re flustered, baby.”

“you know, i love plan z with all of my heart, but there’s no doubt in this galaxy that i love you even more.”

“what’s plan z?”

“that’s a long story.” he chuckled, trying to not lose himself in jisoo’s telescope eyes. he looked so pretty, it was hard to distract himself. he couldn’t wait to spend a lifetime in love with jisoo. “you want to kill some wolves?”

jisoo looked all around, seeing the proud grin of seungcheol, and the excited giggles of the other zodiacs who were always there to support him in his past and future ventures; he saw wonwoo (and now jeonghan), with the taller male’s arm wrapped around the frame of the blonde haired male and their smiles finally showing themselves in public for once after trying to hide themselves behind stern faces and a variety of creatures who also were emotionless; he saw mingyu, the person who he had been pining over for so long, grinning so hard that it looked like it could hurt his cheek muscles, who reached over his hand and connecting it with the fingers of jisoo’s that weren’t already occupied with the sword.

whatever happened back in california town was a distant memory now, and he didn’t intend to ever strain his brain thinking about it any longer. this was where he was comfortable, here with his friends and his mingyu. this was his home.

“heck yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post of 2019 oof 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
